


Una pequeña locura

by Mirellesky



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, They're not brothers, Thor is a real pain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Nada de lo que estaba haciendo ahora tenía sentido. De hecho, nada de lo que hicieron desde que se conocieron en mitad de la carretera lo tenía. A pesar de todo, el resultado estaba siendo fantástico.





	Una pequeña locura

**Author's Note:**

> Otra de las historias que publiqué originalmente en fanfiction y que ahora me traigo aquí. 
> 
> Si me estás leyendo ahora mismo... Gracias por pasarte por mí historia y espero que te guste :)

No era como si le importara estar caminando por una carretera completamente desierta a las tres de la mañana. El cielo estaba iluminado por millones de brillantes estrellas a las que podía contemplar mientras seguía caminando. Y calculaba que seguiría caminando bastante rato, por lo menos hasta llegar a algo parecido a civilización. Estaba completamente rodeado de desierto hasta donde alcanzaba la vista por lo que su intención de cesar el andar cuando llegara a la civilización se vislumbraba auténticamente lejano.

Lo peor era que no tenía nada encima, y con nada se refería a que no tenía comida, ni bebida, ni cartera con la que pagar un taxi. De todas maneras tampoco tenía intención de llamar por teléfono a uno, más que nada porqué donde estaba no llegaba la cobertura telefónica. Loki peinó su cabello con la mano una vez más, asegurándose de dejar el molesto flequillo lejos de su cara. Sus zapatos estabas desgastados y los pies le habían empezado a doler unos kilómetros atrás, pero a pesar de eso sabía que llegar a la civilización (aunque fuera medio muerto) era mejor que no llegar.

Seguramente cualquiera se reiría al escuchar la historia de su triste situación.

Tenía intención de seguir caminando cuando vio unas pequeñas luces que se dirigían hacia él. Sospesó la posibilidad de intentar parar al coche que se dirigía rápidamente hasta su posición, pero decidió no hacerlo. Primero, no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que el conductor se fijara en alguien andando por una carretera completamente a oscuras a las tres de la mañana. Segundo, no quería tener que tragarse su orgullo y arriesgarse a pedirle un favor a alguien que seguramente no le gustaría. Porqué, ¿quién conduciría un coche a las tres de la mañana por una carretera desierta? Seguramente un asesino que hubiera ido a esconder el cadáver de su víctima, un borracho volviendo a casa tras estar en un bar de carretera o un hombre disfrutando con su prostituta. Definitivamente, nada atractivo para la mente de nuestro protagonista.

Las luces del coche ya estaban casi sobre él. Desilusionado, siguió caminando tranquilamente tal y como había estado haciendo las últimas tres horas. Cuando los faros se le vinieron encima y le iluminaron, le pareció notar un par de ojos observándole, pero intentó fingir que no lo había notado. Lo más inesperado de aquella noche fue sin duda la reacción del conductor.

Mentiría si dijera que fue una maniobra rápida. El automóvil frenó en seco tras pasar a Loki, rasgando el viejo asfalto de la carretera y provocando un ruido ensordecedor que disgustó al pobre moreno. Tras la frenada, pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que nuestro protagonista siguió andando tranquilamente, intentando no pensar en la pistola que sacaría el conductor y en la primera bala que impactaría en su cabeza. El coche dio la vuelta y arrancó, en la misma dirección en la que caminaba Loki. Muy lentamente, el coche avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

Ambos avanzaban a una velocidad similar. El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en observar el vehículo y seguía andando con la mirada en el horizonte. Sin mover su mirada, escuchó el ruido mecánico del cristal de la ventana bajándose. Pensó en la posibilidad del viejo borracho y prefirió fingir no haber escuchado nada. Frunció el ceño por si el conductor se lo tomaba como una señal y seguía su camino original. Desgraciadamente no fue así.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó una joven y masculina voz. Loki siguió andando sin decir nada, pero la voz sensual del conductor le había provocado un pequeño escalofrío. Se trataba de una voz poderosa, casi mortal. Sonaba un poco ronca, quizás porqué el conductor sí había estado bebiendo hacía un rato. A pesar de eso, no olía demasiado por lo que por lo menos Loki dedujo que no intentaría atropellarle.

A pesar de no obtener respuesta, el conductor no pareció decepcionado.

-Oh, vamos, dime. No es muy normal ver a alguien caminando a estar horas por aquí… - Loki percibió cierta burla en la voz que no le hizo demasiada gracia. Inquieto por las reacciones que causaba el interlocutor y molesto a la vez por la pesadez de su carácter, Loki decidió responder. Aunque la respuesta no fuera muy amable.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Dentro de su cabeza, el conductor se ofendería y se marcharía. Incluso quizás intentaría atropellarle en su huída, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Unas risas acudieron a sus oídos.

-Eres muy interesante.

Ambos seguían a la misma velocidad, hecho que incomodó un poco a Loki. El conductor no dijo nada más y sólo le seguía en silencio. El ruido del motor era leve, por lo que el moreno podía escuchar su respiración sofocada a través de la noche. Recordó de pronto el dolor en sus pies e intentó centrarse en eso para no tener que hacerle caso al imbécil del automóvil, pero no funcionó. Cansado por su presencia, se detuvo por fin y se giró a ver al interlocutor con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres?

Después de dejar escapar la pregunta que había formulado antes de girarse, no tuvo más palabras que añadir. Sus labios se separaron levemente, muestra clara de su sorpresa al descubrir el rostro de su interlocutor. Se trataba de un atractivo hombre rubio con los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiera visto nunca. Su cuerpo era muy musculoso. Su rostro duro se hacía destacar entre el lujoso coche que conducía. El hombre detuvo el vehículo para hablar con Loki. Estaba sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te enfadas? Sólo estamos paseando tranquilamente como dos amigos. – dijo, sonriéndole con una dentadura blanca inmaculada.

-Pues quiero que este paseo tranquilo termine. Tú puedes marcharte a tu casa y yo puedo seguir aquí, ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos del rubio le recorrieron todo el cuerpo de arriba a bajo. Su cara ahora era seria.

-¿Quieres subir?

La respuesta fue poco pensada y demasiado brusca.

-No.

-Entonces seguiremos paseando. – el rubio puso de nuevo el vehículo en marcha, esperando que Loki empezara también a caminar.

El moreno suspiró y alzó la cabeza, pidiéndole mucha paciencia a los cielos. Después de exhalar el aire frío de la noche empezó de nuevo a andar, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más pesado y arrepintiéndose un poco de no haber pensado en aceptar la oferta del rubio. Al iniciar su paso, el coche que se había convertido en su compañero de viajes sin que él lo hubiera querido (ni pedido) empezó también su marcha.

-Mi nombre es Thor. – se presentó el conductor. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Loki le cortó con una respuesta concisa.

-No me importa y tampoco te lo he preguntado.

-Acabo de estar bebiendo con unos antiguos amigos. – siguió su explicación. Loki suspiró de nuevo y se preguntó por qué el pesado desconocido no podría dejarle solo. – Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y pensamos que sería bueno vernos de nuevo. Lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de venir, pero al final nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

-Oh, qué bien. – La voz de Loki sonó monótona y cansada, tal y como quiso él. Se trataba de una clara indirecta que servía para pedirle por favor al rubio que abandonara su papel de acosador incansable y se marchara a su casa antes de tener algún problema. Thor no pareció comprender la indirecta y siguió hablando.

-No quería volver a casa por lo que he cogido el coche y he avanzado según me saliera en este dado. – dijo. Cogió un pequeño dado que estaba en la guantera y sacó el brazo por la ventana, enseñándoselo a Loki. El moreno lo vio levemente y alzó una ceja al ver los dibujos que había puesto el rubio en cada cara: Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, al azar y… Era extraño; la última cara mostraba un círculo que Loki no supo identificar.

-¿Para qué es el círculo? – preguntó.

Thor volvió a meter el brazo en el coche para dejar el dado en su sitio y le sonrió cálidamente a su acompañante, contento de saber que a pesar de no interesarle, Loki sí le estaba escuchando.

-Es una rotonda. Se trata de avanzar recto hasta que encuentre una rotonda. – tras explicarlo, se sintió un poco infantil. Al principio le había parecido una buena idea lo de la rotonda pero ahora que lo decía en voz alta quizás no lo fuera tanto. - Es un poco estúpido… - reconoció con un leve sonrojo.

Loki se echó a reír, completamente relajado. Incluso detuvo su paso, provocando que Thor también detuviera su coche.

-Y así has llegado aquí. – dijo Loki, observándole con esa sonrisa burlesca pero natural. Thor también se echó a reír y asintió, sabiendo que no había sido exactamente una pregunta. Sus ojos se observaron y algún tipo de lazo extraño y mágico se estableció entre ellos, dejándoles callados observándose a los ojos en un momento incómodo.

-Sube. – esta vez fue una orden. Su voz era fuerte, poderosa. Su dura mirada parecía amenazarle con hacer cosas horribles si no subía. Por desgracia para el rubio, su mirada asesina sólo significó un juego para el moreno. Loki no se dejó intimidar y le sonrió orgullosamente.

-Prefiero seguir andando.

-Quiero secuestrarte. Ansío que seas mío. – le confesó el rubio con una voz posesiva y demandante. El cuerpo de Loki se paralizó. – Estaba enfadado porqué no encontraba nada interesante cuando de pronto te vi. ¿Qué hace un chico como tú a las tres de la mañana en medio de una carretera solitaria? Tengo curiosidad y necesito saciarla…

-Podría contarte que simplemente he salido a caminar y al ser extranjero me he perdido por la ciudad. Podría contarte que me abandonaron de pequeño, que me cuidó un camionero hasta que fuera mayor y que me intentó violar en su camión en mitad del desierto. Podría contarte que he salido huyendo de él y he caminado seis días intentando encontrar civilización. Podría contarte que en realidad soy hijo de unos alienígenas azules y que me han abandonado aquí para que conquiste la tierra mientras me como los cerebros de sus habitantes. Todas esas historias son igual de interesantes y saldrían del mismo modo de mis labios.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – preguntó Thor. Había una leve sonrisa en sus labios, señal de que su enfado había disminuido y ahora se lo estaba pasando bien. A pesar de eso intentó que su voz sonara seria, aunque sus ojos brillantes e interesados le traicionaron.

-Podría contarte lo que quisieses y lo creerías porqué todo lo que sale de mi boca parece verdad. – los ojos verdes de Loki brillaban ahora con peligro y misterio y observaban a Thor como si de un niño inocente se tratara. – Soy el Maestro del Engaño.

Loki iba a empezar a andar de nuevo cuando el poderoso brazo de Thor salió por la ventana de nuevo y apretó su mano entorno a la muñeca de Loki, sujetándole fuertemente, impidiendo su marcha.

-Puedes contarme lo que quieras pero sube al coche. – sus ojos destilaban peligro.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme? – preguntó Loki. No había miedo en sus facciones, simplemente entretenimiento.

-Prometo no hacerte nada malo, sólo te necesito a ti. Me has… - intentaba buscar unas palabras que parecieran menos infantiles o sentimentales que las que pensaba. Finalmente dijo la primera palabra que le había pasado por la cabeza. Él no era demasiado bueno en esas cosas - …hechizado… Necesito saber más cosas de ti, no me importa si son mentira. Por favor, conozcámonos.

Tras esa declaración, Loki finalmente accedió a su petición. Se cruzó delante del coche y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto. Tras una señal de Thor (que le había sacado el seguro al coche), el moreno abrió la puerta y se sentó al lado del musculoso conductor. Su cuerpo era más grande de lo que Loki hubiera imaginado en un principio y su hombría se vio un poco afectada cuando comparó el potente cuerpo del rubio con su delgada apariencia.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó el conductor, empezando a pisar el acelerador. Loki no respondió, por lo que el rubio pudo adivinar que no importaba el lugar. Seguramente, cuando llegaran a alguna parte, Loki ya le daría instrucciones. Estando dentro, el moreno se fijó en lo lujoso que parecía el coche y lo cómodo que se sentía. El ruido del motor empezaba a adormecerle después de semejante paseo y sus pupilas amenazaban con cerrarse durante un buen rato. A pesar de eso, intentó centrarse en el dolor que sentía en los pies como incentivo para estar despierto pero lo único que consiguió fue que el dolor de todo su cuerpo le sirviese de incentivo para dormirse.

Había cerrado ya los ojos cuando la voz de Thor le despertó.

-Cuéntame tu historia antes de dormirte.

Loki rió para sí y empezó a hablar. Su propia voz le adormecía, pero intentó hablar con el hombre sin dormirse.

-Mi historia es mucho menos interesante que todas las que te he contado. – reconoció. Thor se echó a reír.

-No me importa.

-Me he despertado a las seis de la mañana para ir a trabajar. He tenido la mala suerte de estar presente cuando mi compañero de trabajo se ha caído por las escaleras y el jefe me ha obligado a viajar hasta aquí para asistir a la reunión a la que tendría que asistir mi compañero. – a continuación cambio su voz a una más grave, fingiendo ser su jefe. - "Señor Loki, es una misión muy importante para la empresa, espero que sepa llevarla a cabo con…" Bla, bla, bla, tonterías de ese viejo. – sus ojos estaban opacos, aburridos. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema.

Thor iba a decirle que le agradecía hablarle sobre eso a pesar de no querer hablar de ello cuando el monólogo del moreno continuó.

-He hecho mi maleta a la hora de comer, por lo que no me he metido nada en el estómago, y he cogido el vuelo a las siete. – por culpa de su estado, era consciente de que estaba explicando la peor historia que le había explicado a nadie nunca. A pesar de eso, Thor parecía estar escuchándole atentamente mientras observaba la carretera con una sonrisa. Loki se sintió satisfecho.

-Eso no explica cómo has llegado aquí. – dijo Thor cuando la voz se Loki había cesado.

-Ya lo sé, espérate. Todo a su debido tiempo. – gruñó por lo bajo e intentó recordar qué era lo siguiente. – En el avión me han dado de cenar esa comida asquerosa con sabor a plástico sucio. – se rió a sí mismo por su descripción penosa, pero reconoció que todo era culpa de su estado somnoliento. – Casi no he comido nada, pero aún así no tengo hambre. Ésas son las consecuencias de las comidas de los aviones. – se quejó.

-Nunca he ido en avión. – reconoció el rubio. El moreno se sorprendió.

-¿Nunca? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintidós.

-Te queda mucho por vivir, entonces. – Loki puso su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Parecía estar meditando. – Yo tengo unos treinta, más o menos. Pocas veces me detengo a pensar en eso.

-¡No hables como un viejo, sólo eres un poco más mayor que yo! – se rió el rubio, observándole con falsa molestia. Loki también se echó a reír. – ¿Qué ha pasado después de salir del avión? – preguntó. Loki detuvo su risa y le observó. Parecía como si de pronto hubiera olvidado toda su historia.

-Había alquilado un coche que estaba aparcado en el aeropuerto. Y me subí en él después de buscarlo durante una hora entera. – explicó, recordando lo duro que había sido. – Y en mitad de camino el coche se quedó sin gasolina. Creo que tendría que haber vuelto al aeropuerto en vez de seguir por este camino. No sabía que era tan largo. – parecía estar compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

-¿No había un mapa de la zona en el coche? – preguntó Thor extrañado. Loki se rió solo, recordando los hechos.

-Sí, había un mapa. De Canadá. ¿No estamos en América? ¿Por qué poner un mapa de Canadá en un coche que no va a salir del país? – ambos se rieron de nuevo. – Y esa es mi triste historia… - suspiró. Thor le observó a los ojos de nuevo y se atrevió a formularle la pregunta que había estado paseándose por su cabeza desde que el moreno había subido a su coche.

-Loki, ¿me dejas hacer una locura? – preguntó, deteniendo el coche. Acercó su rostro hacia el del moreno y chocó ambas frentes con cuidado. Loki observo esos ojos azules espléndidos que tenía su interlocutor y tragó saliva.

-Desde que te he conocido todo ha sido una locura. Nunca había perdido el control como hoy.

Los ojos de Loki estaban deseantes y los de Thor demandantes.

Y sus labios se juntaron por primera vez. Luego Thor apartó sus grandes manos del volante y las puso en las mejillas de Loki, acariciándole el rostro mientras empezaba su segundo beso. El cansancio del moreno pareció desaparecer y él se dejó hacer por las manos expertas de Thor, que ahora ya estaban acosándole en su cintura.

Nada de lo que estaba haciendo ahora tenía sentido. De hecho, nada de lo que hicieron desde que se conocieron en mitad de la carretera lo tenía. Loki quería haber seguido su camino pero Thor se había interesado por él y había empezado ese juego extraño en el que uno perseguía al otro hasta alcanzar su meta. El resultado había sido fantástico. Ahora sólo quedaba enviar lejos el control y hacer una pequeña locura. Porqué desde que Loki le había encontrado en una carretera desierta a las tres de la mañana todo había empezado a ser extrañamente loco.


End file.
